


For the longest time *

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School Reunion AU, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: Quando recebera o convite para a reunião de vinte anos dos alunos da Eric Kripke High, sua primeira intenção tinha sido rasgar o cartão e depositá-lo no cesto de lixo, junto com as coisas inúteis que recebia pelo correio.Mas seus dedos pareceram rebelar-se momentaneamente e ele se viu colocando o convite na estante, perto de seu local de trabalho favorito. Cada vez que se sentava para escrever, lá estava o envelope azul com o logotipo do colégio que frequentara na adolescência.Mais de uma vez se viu tocando reverentemente o papel, ao invés de lançá-lo fora.Castiel não queria pensar no motivo daquele apego, mas não conseguia evitar.





	For the longest time *

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [FOR THE LONGEST TIME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401147) by [DeanandCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas)



> Esta fic foi inspirada por uma canção de Billy Joel. O título dela é o título desta história. Sem intenção de plágio.  
> "[For the Longest Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_XgQhMPeEQ)"

Castiel se olhou no espelho pela milionésima vez. Ajeitou uma mecha teimosa de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre a testa, mesmo quando já tinha sido alvo de várias tentativas de ser domada.

Ele nunca tinha sido vaidoso ou se preocupado excessivamente com as aparências. Procurava se vestir de forma simples e confortável, mas hoje era um dia fora do comum. Alisou o paletó, retirando uma partícula de poeira da manga e se certificou de que a gravata azul estava corretamente atada sobre a impecável camisa branca.

Quando recebera o convite para a reunião de vinte anos dos alunos da Eric Kripke High, sua primeira intenção tinha sido rasgar o cartão e depositá-lo no cesto de lixo, junto com as coisas inúteis que recebia pelo correio.

Mas seus dedos pareceram rebelar-se momentaneamente e ele se viu colocando o convite na estante, perto de seu local de trabalho favorito. Cada vez que se sentava para escrever, lá estava o envelope azul com o logotipo do colégio que frequentara na adolescência.

Mais de uma vez se viu tocando reverentemente o papel, ao invés de lançá-lo fora.

Castiel não queria pensar no motivo daquele apego, mas não conseguia evitar.

A nostalgia daquele tempo era compartimentada para ele, os momentos bons e ruins definidamente estocados em caixas dentro de sua mente.

As lembranças dos momentos passados aprendendo, especialmente nas aulas da Sra. Mills, professora de inglês e literatura, estavam estocados com carinho, junto com as memórias dos amigos mais próximos – Garth e Meg – e de alguns dias especiais que vivera em Lawrence, Kansas.

Por outro lado, a insegurança e a timidez de então, o bullying que sofrera por ser um garoto estudioso e franzino, estes estavam enfiados numa caixa escura, empurrada para o canto mais remoto de sua mente. Castiel procurava não lembrar daqueles tristes incidentes, mas eles pareciam ter uma resiliência à toda prova, pois à revelia aqueles sentimentos de inferioridade e inadequação se faziam conhecidos às vezes, ainda que ele estivesse longe de ser o garoto que tinha sido.

Agora, de volta à cidade onde tinha morado por alguns anos durante a juventude, aqueles pensamentos voltavam com força redobrada, ainda que o irmão tivesse bravamente tentado lembrá-lo de que era um conhecido escritor agora e conhecia amplo sucesso de crítica e público, vivendo em uma confortável casa na cidade natal deles, Boston.

Castiel suspirou, olhando em volta. O quarto era o mesmo que ocupara quando garoto, mas Gabriel tinha-o transformado em um escritório. A velha cama se fora, bem como as coisas que deixara para trás ao ir para a faculdade.

Por um momento, foi assaltado por uma lembrança inoportuna. Uma daquelas, constantes e fortes, que se recusam a serem encerradas em um único receptáculo, alojando-se ora num, ora noutro. Insinuava-se sem cerimônia entre a as ocasiões felizes mas também se sentia em casa junto aos valentões que o tinham feito tremer. Se em alguns momentos brilhava com intensidade impar, em outros... lembrava Castiel do quanto tinha sido insignificante. Ou assim se sentia ele.

Fechou os olhos e engoliu com dificuldade. Se ele iria encontrar todas aquelas pessoas outra vez dentro de menos de uma hora, tinha que se recompor.

***

“Deixe-me olhar para você...” Disse Gabriel, tentando recolocar no lugar os mesmos fios de cabelo renitentes que tanto haviam contrariado Castiel. “Pronto. Perfeito!”

“Eu não sei por que insistiu em me trazer, eu poderia ter vindo diri-”

“E eu iria perder o momento em que você retorna triunfalmente à velha escola? Além do mais, assim você pode beber o quanto quiser. Uma ligação e eu virei buscá-lo.” Com uma piscadela, terminou em tom jocoso: “Se não conseguir outra carona, claro. O que eu sinceramente duvido. Os cretinos estão prontos a se jogarem a seus pés, mano!”

Castiel suspirou e olhou reprovadoramente para o irmão. Ele não desejava nada mais do que reencontrar os velhos amigos com quem tinha perdido o contato e rever a escola da qual guardava lembranças agridoces.

“Vá pegá-los, tigre!” Disse Gabriel, abrindo a porta para ele e o empurrando de forma nada sutil para fora. Um rosnado seguido por um sorriso impertinente completaram o bota-fora e o carro se afastou lentamente. Certamente o irmão o estava olhando pelo retrovisor até que adentrasse o ginásio. _O que fizera para merecer aquilo?_

***

Castiel fora recebido por uma mulher loura, de nariz aquilino, da qual vagamente lembrava.

“Becky! Becky Rosen!” Apresentou-se efusivamente a responsável por preencher os crachás de identificação dos presentes. “Você não imagina o quanto estamos honrados em recebê-lo, Castiel... Ou devo chamá-lo de Sr. James Milton?”

“Castiel Novak está ótimo, Sra. Rosen, obrigado.”

“ _Senhorita_ Rosen. Mas para você, Castiel, apenas Becky. Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me procurar.” Os olhos faiscantes transmitiam uma energia contida com dificuldade. Ela olhou para a porta por um segundo antes de adicionar em tom confidencial: “Eu sou sua maior fã, Castiel! Li todos os seus livros! Eles estão numa caixa aqui embaixo da mesa, será que poderia autografá-los para mim mais tarde?”

Castiel mostrou os dentes de maneira forçada. Se as coisas iriam ser assim por toda a noite, a vontade que tinha era de ir embora imediatamente. Mas engolindo a ansiedade, disse cortesmente:

“Com o maior prazer, Becky.”

O sorriso que recebeu de volta tinha potência para iluminar uma pequena cidade. Castiel não se sentiu tão mal depois dele, apesar de desejar poder passar um pouco mais despercebido.

Quantas vezes se sentira assim, ali mesmo naquele lugar? As aulas de Educação Física tinham sido um tormento. Ele tinha odiado os esportes com a mesma dedicação que os bullies o tinham odiado por ser um estudante de notas perfeitas.

A memória rebelde, aquela, inclassificável, voltou a incomodá-lo quando sussurrou em seu ouvido: _‘bem, se ao menos ele o houvesse notado...’_

Olhou em volta, levemente em pânico. Não havia como saber o que teria acontecido se a pessoa em questão o tivesse notado. A atenção teria feito dele um alvo ainda mais constante para o grupo de esportistas fanfarrões, talvez. Ou...

_Não._

Sua mente se fechou para a possibilidade longamente acalentada. Ela não tinha como se concretizar. Não quando tinham dezessete anos e provavelmente muito menos agora.

Uma mão em seu ombro o fez voltar-se. Um sorriso franco o saudou, como o fizera por todos os anos em que tinham sido colegas.

“Garth, velho amigo!” Disse, puxando o homem para um abraço.

Se alguém sofrera mais do que ele com os provocadores tinha sido Garth, frágil como tinha sido. Ele ainda era extremamente magro – muito mais do que se poderia considerar ‘normal’ – mas sua face rosada exprimia uma placidez incomparável.

Talvez o fato de ter a bela mulher de cabelos claros a seu lado fosse o fator que fizesse a diferença. Bess e Garth estavam casados havia alguns anos e tinham construído uma pequena família, com os dois filhos pequenos. Ele era dentista e atendia a muitos dos velhos colegas de escola em seu consultório:

“Não que seja meu objetivo, mas se posso fazer Roy ficar nervoso com minha presença, por que não?” Disse, de forma brincalhona. “E no final, todos ainda me pagam e me agradecem. O que mais posso querer?”

Castiel riu, contente por tomar conhecimento da existência tranquila e reconfortante do amigo. Tinham perdido contato, mas iriam remediar isto dali por diante. A conversa era fácil e ele se viu convidado a visitar a casa deles no dia seguinte.

Quando Bess se ausentou por um momento, Garth aproveitou a deixa e perguntou baixinho:

“Será que ele vem?”

Um olhar alarmado tomou conta do rosto do escritor. Ele sabia da possibilidade, mas ainda assim se viu tenso ao ser lembrado do fato por uma das duas pessoas que sabiam do que havia sentido naquela época.

Mas como a outra amiga conhecedora do fato não tinha vindo, talvez _ele_ também tivesse resolvido não comparecer. Meg, a única amiga constante desde aquela época - e sua atual editora - tinha se recusado a _“entrar no falso clima de nostalgia para perdedores de meia idade”._

“Não mantive contato com ninguém além de Meg.” Respondeu, ainda que aquilo fosse uma evasiva.

“Não soube o que aconteceu?”

Castiel não sabia, pois tinha ido para a faculdade e se afastado completamente. No momento se via dividido entre perguntar avidamente e descartar o conhecimento. A curiosidade foi mais forte.

“Lisa ficou grávida. Eles saíam na época, lembra?”

 _Como esquecer?_ Pensou Castiel, incomodado.

“O pai dele ficou furioso, mas ainda assim o forçou a assumir a criança. Eles casaram quando o garoto fez um ano.”

Castiel não queria ouvir mais nada, mas Garth continuou, alheio ao desconforto que causava:

“Mas eles não eram felizes, todos podiam ver. Quando se separaram, correu o boato de que Ben não era realmente seu filho. Isso acabou com ele. Foi aí que se mudou para South Dakota.”

Ele não morava mais em Lawrence. Talvez não viesse mesmo à reunião. E a possibilidade igualmente o aliviava quanto entristecia.

***

A conversa foi interrompida algumas vezes por outros colegas que os vinham cumprimentar. Mais de um mencionou o fato de apreciar os livros escritos por Castiel, lembrando-o que naquele momento gozava de uma posição privilegiada entre seus pares.

Por outro lado, algumas das pessoas que passaram ao largo dele sem o cumprimentarem, lançando-lhe olhares ressentidos, como o que recebera de Gordon Walker.

O antigo jogador de futebol – a quem se previra um futuro brilhante como atleta profissional – tinha tido a carreira encerrada muito cedo e voltara para a cidade, carregado de ódio e arrependimentos. No momento, vivia dos momentos de glória de outrora, entre uma e outra bebedeira, segundo o relato sussurrado por Garth. Gordon ainda lhe inspirava receio, percebeu.

Em meio às reminiscências, Castiel ouviu seu nome ser chamado pelo sistema de som. O ambiente foi tomado pelas palmas e ele percebeu que tinha sido convocado ao palco pelo velho diretor do colégio, o ainda repugnante Sr. Adler.

Outra salva de palmas e a ele se juntou na plataforma elevada sobre a quadra poliesportiva uma elegante mulher vestida de negro. Castiel lembrava de Ruby como uma garota bonita, mas ela estava deslumbrante. A carreira de modelo tinha feito com que fosse reconhecida internacionalmente e Castiel finalmente pode respirar um pouco mais aliviado. Se alguém ali era mais famoso que ele era Ruby Deville.

O Sr. Adler discorreu – não tão brevemente como se poderia desejar – sobre os feitos de ambos e os coroou Rei e Rainha do baile, para total constrangimento de Castiel. Ele sempre tinha sido avesso a aquele tipo de convenção social e por mais que tivesse se acostumado à atenção que recebia, agora se via obrigado a dançar com Ruby no meio daquela gente toda.

A mulher o puxou para o meio do salão e colocou as mãos em torno de seu pescoço com um sorriso fascinante e as pálpebras sedutoramente semicerradas. _“Tanta sensualidade desperdiçada comigo...”_ pensou, enquanto começava a movimentar-se aos acordes da canção romântica que tinha sido sucesso vinte anos antes.

Castiel tinha que reconhecer que Ruby era perfeita. Sabia envolver a todos e seus modos eram cativantes. Nem mesmo piscara quando ele tropeçara em meio à desajeitada tentativa de guiá-la no ritmo da música.

Terminada a canção, foram ovacionados e, para alívio de Castiel, ele voltou a ser interessante apenas aos amantes da literatura. Ou para aquela que era obcecada pelo destino romântico de suas personagens.

“Poderia ser agora, Castiel?” Disse Becky, colocando o braço em torno do dele e o puxando para a mesa na recepção, enquanto tagarelava incessantemente a respeito de como acreditava que Sean e Daniel deveriam ficar juntos no final da série de livros que ele estava escrevendo. Era óbvio que os dois tinham uma ligação profunda. Castiel riu, porque nunca tinha visto a história por aquele ângulo.

***

Para quem tinha ido à reunião de ex-alunos cheio de dúvidas, a festa tinha sido mais que agradável.

Castiel tinha conversado com muita gente e descoberto que as boas memórias podiam superar as más, quando às primeiras se juntassem as da presente noite.

Apenas uma nota de tristeza ainda ressoava em seu peito. O rapaz por quem Castiel nutrira a primeira paixão, não tinha comparecido.

***

Dean, com seu físico atlético e rosto perfeito tinha cativado Castiel desde o primeiro dia de aula. Ele era espirituoso e popular, angariando simpatia com facilidade.

Era um atleta, mas não um bully; um bom aluno, mas não estava entre os melhores.

Tinha sido amado pelas garotas... mas não apenas por elas.

Pelo menos da parte dele, o interesse tinha passado despercebido para Dean, que concentrava suas atenções nas várias jovens que o seguiam por onde quer que fosse.

Castiel descobrira assim sua atração por rapazes, ainda que alguns anos tivessem sido necessários para que fizesse alguma coisa a respeito.

Enquanto se afastava, caminhando, do colégio, ia pensando em onde Dean poderia estar no presente momento. Pensou nele vivendo no outro estado, fazendo-se sabe lá o quê para sobreviver. Pegou-se imaginando se ainda seria atraente como tinha sido quando adolescente. Se tinha voltado a se casar... se tinha uma barriguinha que denotava o conforto da vida familiar. Este pensamento o fez sorrir.

Perdido em devaneios, caminhara uns dois quarteirões e pensou que não chamaria Gabriel para buscá-lo. Não tinha bebido quase nada e a noite estava fresca. Além disso, caminhando podia satisfazer a necessidade que tinha reacendido em seu peito de pensar livremente em Dean.

Ele não o havia esquecido, nunca o poderia fazer. Mas também não mais Castiel se perdia em lembranças tão frequentemente quanto antes. Sua disciplina mental não o permitiria. Apenas às vezes a lembrança do colega se evadia dos compartimentos aos quais não se adaptava completamente para vir rondar seus sonhos – especialmente aqueles que Castiel tinha em estado de vigília.

Mas naquela noite em que tivera um momento de destaque junto aos colegas, desejava que Dean estivesse estado lá para vê-lo. Os papéis teriam se invertido, Castiel sendo o centro das atenções e o outro era quem testemunharia suas conquistas.

Baixou os olhos para a calçada, envergonhando-se de sua atitude orgulhosa. Dean nunca tinha feito ninguém se sentir menos do que ele.

Subitamente um empurrão nas costas o fez precipitar-se em direção ao pavimento. O som de vidro quebrando, perto demais, despertou-o definitivamente, fazendo com que voltasse à realidade.

Rolando de lado, seus olhos recaíram na triste figura de um homem embriagado. Reconheceu-o à fraca luminosidade da rua como o colega frustrado que o olhara de maneira raivosa. Gordon.

“Está pensando o quê, Novak?” Gritou, a voz meio engrolada. “Escritor famoso... Há!”

Castiel se levantou devagar, pensando em como sairia dali. A mão que se apoiou nas pedras rústicas do chão esbarrou num dos cacos da garrafa espatifada. Por pouco não fora atingido por ela.

“Você não é nada, Novak! Nada, está me ouvindo?” Gordon deu um passo surpreendentemente estável em sua direção. Castiel retrocedeu lentamente.

“Você não passa de um cretino que se acha melhor do que os outros... Só porque é rico e famoso acha que pode pisar em todo mundo! Em mim, cara, você não vai pisar!”

Castiel tinha ouvido muita coisa no tempo em os valentões o empurravam pelos corredores ou arrancavam os livros de suas mãos. Mas o insulto era novo, nunca antes o tinham acusado de querer ‘pisar’ nos outros.

Com as mãos à sua frente, num gesto conciliatório, Castiel tentava parlamentar:

“Eu nunca desejaria pisar em você, Gordon...”O melhor curso de ação seria não contrariá-lo. “Eu não poderia-”

“Ainda bem que sabe que não pode! Nem vai tentar, cara! Você é um fracote, um fracassado... Vai apanhar para aprender a não se achar mais do que os outros!”

Castiel não era mais um fracote, muito menos um fracassado, mas preferiu não retrucar e deu outro passo para trás. Se saísse correndo, não haveria como Gordon se aproximar, no estado em que se encontrava. Mas ele precisava se afastar um pouco mais antes de dar às costas ao valentão.

Olhou para trás, para a rua movimentada que ficava a alguns metros. Se pudesse chegar ali, tudo estaria resolvido. Retrocedeu alguns passos, desta vez mais rapidamente.

Aquilo pareceu levar Gordon a um novo nível de fúria. Com um grito gutural ele se lançou à frente e tentou segurar Castiel pelo paletó. Com o movimento brusco, no entanto, desequilibrou-se e ambos caíram, embolados.

Enquanto o escritor tentava tirar as pernas debaixo do corpo do outro homem, claramente zonzo agora que estava estatelado no chão, um carro parou na esquina. Antes que Castiel se virasse para saber quem era, sua audição já havia lhe dado a resposta.

Aquele ronco de motor... Castiel o reconheceu facilmente.

“O que está pensando, Gordon? Ainda batendo em gente indefesa?” O motorista já tinha agarrado o bêbado e o sacudia enquanto ele tentava se desvencilhar, sem sucesso.

“Vá para casa! Vá curar esta bebedeira e deixe as pessoas de bem em paz!” Disse finalmente, empurrando o homem na direção de onde tinham vindo. Por algum motivo desconhecido, Gordon não respondeu nem tentou agredir quem tinha lhe dado a ordem. Ele simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, virou-lhes as costas e começou a andar, cambaleante.

“Você está bem, Castiel?”

Castiel devia ter morrido na queda. E ido para o Céu, onde os anjos se pareciam com Dean Winchester.

***

Olhando para a mão estendida à sua frente, Castiel pigarreou antes de responder:

“Estou bem... Dean. Obrigado.” E ignorando o apoio oferecido pelo outro, levantou-se e começou a limpar a poeira do terno que tinha sido impecável antes daquele incidente desagradável.

“Eu perdi a reunião, não perdi?” Perguntou o homem alto, de cabelos castanhos claros e rosto amigável que olhava para a escola agora escura. “Cheguei tarde demais.” Completou com um suspiro.

Castiel ficou atônito. Dean tinha vindo para a festa, mas se atrasara. Pelos trajes, não tinha tido tempo nem de se trocar.

Quando Castiel percebeu, o outro homem o estava medindo de cima a baixo. E sorriu ao dizer:

“Quanto tempo, heim? Você... está diferente.”

O que Castiel podia responder a isto? E como é que Dean podia dizer que estava diferente se provavelmente nunca tinha reparado no colega retraído e desinteressante antes daquele momento?

“Bem, sim... um pouco.” Recobrando a compostura, ainda que não a calma, continuou: “Uma pena você ter perdido a reunião. Foi uma festa memorável...”

Dean balançou a cabeça, desgostoso, antes de Castiel completar o pensamento:

“Mas acho que você está melhor sem ter reencontrado o diretor Adler... Ugh!” Castiel disse com uma expressão de nojo.

Um sorriso brotou no rosto sardento e uma risada cristalina aflorou de seus lábios.

“Não perdi tanto assim, então.” Disse, enquanto lembrava o quanto era insuportável o antigo diretor. Ele era conhecido por sua falta de higiene... Seu odor corporal era repugnante!

“E o que faz você, se não é muita presunção minha perguntar, a esta hora, sendo acossado por Gordon Walker na rua? Você cantou a mulher dele ou algo assim?”

 _Dean achava que ele era capaz de cantar alguém?_ Essa era nova. Mas ele tinha outras preocupações:

“Não, Dean. Antes que você viesse galantemente me salvar das garras de Gordon ele estava discorrendo sobre como eu não deveria pisar nas pessoas porque eu não sou nada. Essa é a palavra que ele usou: nada!” Bufou, sentindo-se humilhado por Dean pensar que tantos anos depois ele ainda fosse um garoto indefeso.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da reação agressiva de Castiel.

“Whoa, whoa... de onde veio isto, agora? Eu só-“

“Você só pensou que ia reafirmar sua posição de macho alfa afastando o cretino de mim. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu estava me saindo muito bem! Eu já estava-“

“Sim, eu vi onde estava. Embaixo dele!” Retrucou Dean, mal humorado agora pela irritabilidade de Castiel.

“Eu estava saindo e ia-” Finalmente caindo em si, Castiel se calou. Dean não tinha sido mal intencionado. Mas a situação era por demais conhecida para que não se indignasse com ela.

“Desculpe, Dean. Você não merece. Só quis me ajudar, eu sei.” Disse, encabulado. “Mas isto tudo trouxe muitas recordações indesejadas.”

Dean apenas respirou fundo e o encarou.

“Eu é que preciso pedir desculpas. Não tive a intenção de fazer com que se sentisse mal.”

Um desconfortável silêncio pairava entre eles agora. Castiel pensava se deveria ligar para o irmão para que o viesse buscar quando foi interrompido por uma pergunta feita em um tom tímido:

“Precisa de uma carona pra casa?”

“Você sabe onde moro?” Surpreso, Castiel se corrigiu rapidamente: “Isto é, onde morava?”

“Você é irmão de Gabriel, não? Levei-o para casa muitas vezes, quando ele não tinha condição de chegar lá sozinho.”

_Gabe nunca tinha lhe contado aquilo! Como é que um fato importante como este tinha passado despercebido?_

“Ele ainda mora lá.” Disse, desejando, entretanto, que ele não o levasse até a antiga casa de sua família. Não agora que estavam finalmente conversando. Ainda que a conversa fosse estranha e desconexa.

“Bem, entre aí e eu o levo, se quiser.”

Um arrepio perpassou sua espinha: ele tinha sido convidado para entrar no famoso Impala! Restringindo seu entusiasmo interior, no entanto, ele respondeu tranquilamente:

“Agradeço muito a gentileza, Dean.”

Dean sorriu e contornou o carro para poder assumir a direção.

Castiel encontrava-se num momento surreal. O couro do estofamento era antigo, mas macio e bem cuidado. Muitas histórias se contavam sobre os encontros ardentes que teriam tido lugar naquele interior aconchegante, entre Dean e algumas dezenas de garotas. Ruborizando ao lembrar do que ele mesmo havia imaginado tantas vezes quando mais jovem, engoliu em seco e olhou para fora, para a rua onde poucos carros transitavam àquela hora.

“Minha baby é linda, não é?” Ouviu a voz grave de Dean perguntar de repente.

“De quem você está falando?” Castiel rebateu, confuso.

“Minha baby” ele repetiu, passando a mão carinhosamente pelo painel.

Castiel teve que rir. Dean ainda era apaixonado por aquela máquina, como diziam.

“Sim, ela é linda. Uma linda senhora.”

Os olhos de Dean se voltaram na direção dele e encontraram um suave sorriso. Castiel estava brincando, descontraído. O momento de tensão tinha passado.

“Bem, esta linda senhora vai levá-lo para casa... a não ser que queira ir a algum lugar e me contar tudo o que aconteceu na reunião...”

O coração de Castiel teve um sobressalto. _Ele tinha ouvido bem?_

Dean deveria ter interpretado o silêncio dele como negativa, pois se apressou em dizer:

“Tudo bem, eu vou deixá-lo em ca-”

“Não, não, Dean... eu ia gostar muito de lhe contar as novidades. Você conhece algum lugar que ainda esteja aberto?”

Dean conhecia.

Castiel respirou fundo e sorriu.

***

Sentados em uma mesa nos fundos do velho Roadhouse, Dean e Castiel atacavam seus sanduíches com igual apetite. Dean contou que não tinha tido tempo de jantar em sua pressa de chegar a Lawrence então Castiel respondera que o acompanharia. _Desde quando ele recusava um cheeseburguer?_ Muito menos em tão boa companhia.

Saciada a fome, Dean recostou-se, a atitude mais confortável que seria de se esperar na primeira conversa que tinha com Castiel. Eles tinham transitado em esferas diferentes em outro tempo... E agora, ali estavam. Dois adultos jantando juntos e conversando amenidades.

“E então...” começou “o que aconteceu na reunião? Ainda não acredito que cheguei tarde demais!”

“Nem sei por onde começar... Bem, acho que já comecei, se falei de Adler.” Riu. “Acho melhor você me perguntar o que quer saber.”

“E eu que pensei que conversando com um escritor ia só relaxar e escutar... Deixe-me ver...”

Aquela frase provocou em Castiel mais um choque. _Dean sabia que ele era o famoso autor de best-sellers James Milton?_

“Alguém do time – fora o Gordon, claro – estava lá? Benny, Roy, Walter...”

“Sim, Benny e Roy. Conversei rapidamente com Benny e sua esposa. Roy não quis se aproximar, acho que é porque eu estava com Garth e-”

“Garth?”

“Sim, ele é dentista e Roy morre de medo dele.”

Dean riu outra vez, aquela risada rica e profunda que fazia o interior de Castiel se contorcer.

“Roy sempre foi um covarde...”

“Mas fazia pose de valentão. Garth que o diga. Imagine como se sente agora que as posições estão invertidas...”

“Sabe... nunca conversei com Garth, percebo agora.” Levantou os olhos devagar e completou “Nem com você.”

Castiel permaneceu quieto, tentando não demonstrar nada. Quando respondeu, foi com cautela:

“Nós nunca fomos parte do mesmo grupo, Dean. Você com o futebol e as garotas e eu... com meus livros e...” parou, meio encabulado, sem bem saber por quê.

Dean estava olhando para ele agora e nada se podia ler em seu semblante quando continuou:

“Eu sempre achei que essa hierarquia que os jovens impõem uns aos outros na escola é uma bobagem... e mesmo assim... eu me encaixei e nunca fiz nada para conhecer melhor as pessoas de outros grupos, como Garth, você e tantos outros... Hoje percebo que perdi muito me conformando com o que meus amigos diziam...”

“Sim, sempre me irritei com isto também. Por que é que um atleta não pode ser amigo do... presidente do Clube de Xadrez?” Assim, de forma improvisada, expunha a sua insatisfação de nunca terem tido oportunidade de se conhecerem antes daquele dia.

“Bem, somos adultos agora. A escola ficou pra trás. E aqui estamos. Conversando.”

“Acabou, mas não para todos. Gordon ainda acha que pode intimidar os outros.”

“Gordon é um idiota. Ele sempre foi um idiota.” 

Castiel não podia refutar aquel afirmação. Ele se recostou também, enquanto os dedos deslizavam, intranquilos, pela beirada da mesa. Ele estava onde sempre tinha querido estar e na verdade não sabia o que dizer. Tanta coisa queria saber, mas não podia perguntar. Para todos os efeitos, eram estranhos até aquele momento. Colegas que nunca tinham representado nada um para o outro. Mas não tinha sido assim, não da parte dele. Dean tinha sido, em determinado momento da vida de Castiel, tudo o que ele admirava e desejava para si.

A voz grave de Dean chamou-o de volta ao presente quando perguntou:

“Ruby veio?”

Obviamente Dean perguntaria sobre a top model internacional. Castiel fez um esforço para não responder com azedume:

“Não só veio como foi homenageada com o título de Rainha. Ela está ainda mais bonita do que era. E é muito mais humilde e gentil do que sempre pensei que fosse.”

“Sammy vai se arrepender mais do que já se arrepende...” Riu baixinho.

“Sammy?”

“Meu irmão. Ruby era louca por ele, mas ele achava que ela era muito velha...”

“Ruby foi dispensada por seu irmão? Uau! Ele era um total idiota, não?” Castiel sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

“Digo sempre isto para ele. Mas agora eu tenho provas concretas!” Gargalhou.

Depois de alguns segundos, perguntou:

“E quem foi coroado o Rei, já que eu não estava lá para receber o título?”

Castiel não sabia como iria responder àquela pergunta. Ficou calado.

“Bem... então, quem foi o sortudo escolhido para dançar com a Ruby, Castiel?”

“Fui eu, Dean. Eu dancei com a Ruby.” Disse finalmente, a voz falhando um pouco, como se fosse presunção dizer aquilo assim, ainda que fosse verdade.

Dean sorriu:

“Escolha perfeita. Adler escolheu os mais bem sucedidos entre nós. Parabéns, Cas.”

 _Cas_. A sílaba simples, dita daquela forma, sem cerimônia alguma, foi a última gota. _A pessoa não podia se reapaixonar em tão pouco tempo, podia? Castiel estava perdido!_

Não, ainda havia uma chance. Ele podia se afastar enquanto Dean não tinha contado mais nada que o fizesse ainda mais desejável. Ou quem sabe ele contaria finalmente alguma coisa que fizesse Castiel desprezá-lo. Sim, quem sabe Dean tivesse se tornado uma pessoa desprezível e ele pudesse odiá-lo...

“Obrigado, Dean.” Respondeu, já pensando em colocar seu pequeno plano em execução: “E você? O que tem feito nos últimos anos?”

“Nada tão grandioso como me tornar um escritor famoso, posso lhe garantir.” Disse, modestamente. “Depois que fui morar com meu tio em Sioux Falls, tentei uma porção de coisas diferentes. Trabalhei com ele na oficina, servi mesas, lavei pratos... até decidir que eu sentia falta da escola. Fui para a faculdade e me formei. Sou professor de Educação Física. Trabalho numa escola pública muito parecida com a Eric Kripke High.”

 _Para começar, aquilo era muito ruim. Muito, muito ruim. Dean era professor numa escola pública. Isso não era nada desprezível._ _Mas Castiel podia cavar mais fundo_.

“Não se afastou completamente do esporte, então?” Tomando um fôlego, perguntou à queima-roupa: “E família? Além de Sammy e de seu tio, quero dizer...”

_Dean iria falar sobre a esposa e seus cinco amados filhos e Castiel se sentiria melhor._

“Depois do fiasco que foi meu casamento com a Lisa, não quis mais nada sério com mulher alguma. Foi muito doloroso, sabe? Quando eu soube que... acho que você já deve ter ouvido as fofocas... Ben não era meu filho... foi o fim do mundo para mim...” Dean parecia levemente encabulado, mas mesmo assim continuou a confissão: “No meu coração, ele é meu filho. Sempre amei e ainda amo aquele garoto.”

Castiel não podia ficar indiferente àquilo, por mais que desejasse:

“Eles moram aqui ainda, Dean? Lisa e Ben?”

“Sim, ela casou de novo. Com o verdadeiro pai de Ben, pelo que soube. Estou pensando em ir visitá-lo, já que estou aqui. O que acha?”

O escritor foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta, mas decidiu responder honestamente:

“Se você o ama... acho deveria ir vê-lo.”

“Obrigada, Cas. Vou ligar para Lisa amanhã e perguntar se posso encontrar com ele. A gente se fala pelo telefone de vez em quando. Sempre mando presentes no aniversário dele e no Natal. É uma maneira de me sentir parte da vida dele.”

Castiel, a decisão de deixar de amar Dean colocada definitivamente de lado, queria apenas permitir que a emoção aflorasse. Mas não podia demonstrar o quanto estava emocionado com a história do colega e sua franqueza em contá-la. Ficou calado, sentindo o impacto de tudo aquilo.

“E você, Cas? Tem alguém esperando seu retorno lá em Boston?”

A resposta veio rápida, desarmada:

“Não, Dean. Moro sozinho. Bem, eu e meu gato.”

“Gato? Pensei que fosse me dizer que tem um marido aguardando ansiosamente por seu retorno...”

Dean tinha lido seus livros. Tinha lido as orelhas também, onde um resumo de sua biografia estava escrito.

 

_‘James Milton vive em Boston com seu companheiro.’_

 

Uma foto dele e aquela frase estavam em um de seus primeiros livros, quando Castiel ainda vivia com Balthazar. Dean não tinha como saber que aquilo tinha acabado havia anos.

Ele tinha sido franco e merecia a mesma sinceridade:

“Não, Dean. Balthazar e eu nos separamos há quatro anos. Tenho vivido sozinho desde então.”

“Sinto muito.”

“Não sinta. Não éramos mais felizes juntos. Acabou e tivemos maturidade suficiente para sair do relacionamento antes que se tornasse um inferno.”

Dean olhou para ele e uma expressão nova apareceu em seus olhos. Não de compaixão ou qualquer coisa assim. Dean compreendia. Ele sabia o que era viver o fim de um relacionamento importante. Apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando em silêncio.

Um silêncio que poderia ser constrangedor, mas não era, se instalou entre eles. Era reconfortante, apesar de tudo. Ficaram ali, absorvendo o impacto das histórias compartilhadas e do ambiente que havia tanto não frequentavam.

Depois de alguns instantes, Castiel tentou suprimir um bocejo. Ele não havia dormido nada na noite anterior, sofrendo a ansiedade de poder vir a encontrar justamente a pessoa que havia se aberto para ele de forma tão honesta naquela mesa de bar.

Dean percebeu e se apressou em dizer:

“Olhe só a hora. Você deve estar exausto... Ser Rei é uma atribuição cansativa, eu sei...”

Castiel só pode rir, encantado com o homem simples e gentil sentado à sua frente.

“Se alguém pode saber disso é você, não é?” Disse, lembrando que Dean e Cassie tinham sido a realeza do baile da formatura deles.

“Nem me lembre...” Disse, rindo baixinho. “Bem, vamos pagar a conta e eu o levo para casa.”

“Não precisa se incomodar, Dean... São só algumas quadras. Você também deve estar cansado depois da viagem até aqui.”

“Não é incômodo algum. Vou ficar muito feliz se vossa majestade me der a honra de entrar em minha humilde carruagem.”

“Uma humilde e _linda_ carruagem, quer dizer...”

Dean riu e pequenas rugas se formaram ao redor de seus olhos. Elas não tinham estado ali antes. Mas elas conferiam a Dean um ar de maturidade que Castiel apreciava mais do que a perfeição juvenil que conhecera vinte anos antes.

***

“Bem, estamos aqui. Deixe-me desenrolar o tapete vermelho que guardo lá trás para estas ocasiões...”

Castiel não queria acreditar que a noite estava no fim e com ela aqueles momentos tão emocionantes que vivera, não com uma ilusão do passado, mas com uma pessoa real a quem finalmente tivera a chance de conhecer.

Baixando os olhos para as mãos que tinha unidas sobre as coxas, suspirou:

“Muito obrigado, Dean. Mesmo. Mas não pelo Gordon ou pela carona.” Inspirou antes de completar: “Por me permitir conhecê-lo.”

Mesmo na semi-obscuridade Castiel pode ver que Dean corou levemente. Ele estava constrangido. Castiel tinha ido longe demais.

“Desculpe se eu disse alguma coisa...” Sussurrou, sem jeito. Depois concluiu, numa maneira que pensava pudesse ser mais leve: “Vou contar a Gabriel que desta vez eu é que fui trazido para casa pelo antigo companheiro de farra dele. Adeus, Dean. Espero que possamos nos encontrar outra vez algum dia.”

Dean não respondeu, mas sua mão segurou a de Cas que já estava na maçaneta.

“Cas, não... espere...”

Os olhos azuis de Castiel pousaram sobre as mãos unidas. Por um instante ele se permitiu sentir o calor que emanava de Dean, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a mão tinha se afastado.

Ela passou sobre os lábios de Dean num gesto nervoso.

“Cas, eu... preciso contar mais uma coisa. Se você puder esperar só um minuto eu...”

“Claro, Dean. Todo o tempo que você precisar.” Disse Castiel num só fôlego, ansioso, esperando pela próxima confidência.

“Sabe, eu queria muito estar presente à reunião... Eu tentei sair a tempo de Sioux Falls mas várias coisas me atrapalharam... Eu precisava chegar a tempo. Eu simplesmente precisava estar aqui hoje.”

Pressentindo que realmente outras revelações pessoais seriam feitas, Castiel não perguntou nada, apenas deixou que Dean falasse.

“Quando eu percebi que era muito tarde e que não conseguiria chegar a tempo, quase fiz a volta e fui para casa. Mas eu não podia. Simplesmente não podia voltar. _Eu tinha que estar aqui hoje_.”

Dean tinha querido muito alguma coisa e ela não tinha podido acontecer por causa do atraso. Castiel se sentiu penalizado. Talvez quisesse reencontrar alguma antiga namorada ou falar com um dos velhos amigos.

“Um amigo me ligou avisando que uma pessoa de quem gostei muito no passado iria estar aqui hoje e eu não deveria perder a oportunidade de encontrá-la. Eu tinha que vir, concorda?”

“Claro! Mas se ela está aqui em Lawrence talvez ainda haja tempo...” Castiel se pegou dizendo, desejando que Dean pudesse ter outra chance de ser feliz com a pessoa que tinha vindo encontrar, fosse quem fosse.

Dean ficou calado depois disso. Piscou e olhou para fora, para a casa escura além da calçada.

Castiel esperou que ele continuasse, mas Dean permanecia calado, como que esperando que a pessoa se materializasse ali e ele pudesse finalmente falar com ela.

Quando finalmente voltou a falar, sua voz era insegura:

“A coisa é, Cas... Apesar do meu atraso e de eu ter perdido a festa... eu consegui encontrá-la.”

_Castiel ficou confuso. Ele tinha encontrado a pessoa? Quando? Antes de..._

_Oh! Ele tinha encontrado a pessoa que viera ver..._

Seus olhos se voltaram lentamente para Dean...

_Ele não podia ousar acreditar naquilo. Não, era torturante demais._

Perguntou, então, baixinho:

“Quem foi que ligou pra você... contando que a pessoa estaria aqui hoje?” Lá no fundo, uma chama de esperança permanecia acesa, apesar de tudo.

“Um velho amigo... ele se chama Gabriel.”

***

Castiel não lembrava quando tinham começado a se beijar, mas ele não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca mais.

Mãos a princípio inseguras agora deslizavam por seu corpo sem medo, suavemente, o calor que emanava delas ao mesmo tempo sensual e reconfortante.

Quando se separaram para respirar, seus olhos se encontraram e sorrisos semelhantes surgiram em seus lábios. Era como voltar para casa, depois de vagar sem rumo por muito tempo.

Castiel tocou o rosto de Dean com reverência. Deslizou os dedos até seus cabelos e o puxou para outro beijo.

***

Lá fora, na antiga moradia de Castiel, uma lâmpada se acendeu sem que ninguém percebesse.

Gabriel sorriu ao olhar pela janela e ver o carro conhecido estacionado em frente à casa.

_O que seria daqueles dois idiotas sem ele?_

Sentindo-se, finalmente, um intruso naquele momento delicado, apagou a luz e voltou para a cama, não sem antes pegar uma rosquinha na mesa da cozinha.

Histórias românticas com final feliz sempre faziam com que ele tivesse vontade de comer algo doce. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * For the longest time - pelo mais longo dos tempos (tradução literal).


End file.
